Forum:Heroes Generic Classes
This might just be me being fidgety again but once we get to writing up pages for stages, we probably should refer to the generics in this game and link to them. While Heroes doesn't really do classes (each Hero is pretty individualized), the generics all fall into so many types, which are the closest the game gets to, well, classes. So, for reference: *Sword Fighter -> Myrmidon (I mean, in Japanese they are the same class outright) *Lance Fighter -> Soldier *Axe Fighter -> Fighter (duh) *Bow Fighter -> Bow Fighter (also duh, though you could make the case for Archer) *Sword Cavalier -> Sword Knight *Lance Cavalier -> Lance Knight *Axe Cavalier -> Axe Knight *Bow Cavalier -> Bow Knight (though Arch Knight would be acceptable too) *Sword Knight -> Armor Sword *Lance Knight -> Knight *Axe Knight -> Armor Axe *Red Mage -> Fire Mage/Dark Mage (they can use tomes from either set of magic) *Blue Mage ->Thunder Mage/Monk (or Light Mage, etc) *Green Mage -> Wind Mage Thief, Cleric, and Troubadour as self explanatory; and the Color Cavaliers don't really correspond to any existing class, though their concept closest resembles Mage Knight or Dark Knight. So, any thoughts?--Otherarrow (talk) 16:48, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :I don't think linking these to series classes is a good idea or really necessary. Only generics have them, and most importantly, they are vague and subjective to opinions, especially magic user classes. -- 01:01, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::I am only suggesting linking them TO the generics; as I said the named Heroes are more or less individualized and aren't identified by class. As for vague, I don't get what you mean? Lance Fighter is "Lance using infantry unit". What do we call a lance using infantry unit? A Soldier (or a Spear Fighter to be fair). The Color Mages likewise are pretty clearly equivalent to the "Element Mages" from prior games, with the complication that Red Mages tend to use Dark Magic sometimes (I say Blue Mages can use Light but...tbh I've never seen one use them; I think I was confused by Linde using Blue Magic, but that's not the same haha). I do think we should cover the generics in some form, and this is intended to sort it out. Would a better idea be just presenting them as is, and only correlating to past classes if it would be logical to do so? (such as shared names or the Etc Knights to the Etc Armors, so not to confuse with the mounted Etc Knights?)--Otherarrow (talk) 02:50, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :True, some classes are pretty obvious, but if we're gonna do it, we have to do it all. By vague I mean some classes in FEH have 1 or 2 equal forms from the series, like you said, Bow Cavalier can fit either Bow Knight or Arch Knight, or even Nomad should also be considered, and it's hard to choose, they're all mounted bow users. There are also some form of weapon skills that don't fit into any category, Rauꝺrwolf for example, neither fire nor dark, but is a Red magic. Also flying units are also divided further into Sword, Lance, Axe Fliers. Some things we should take into consideration. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 04:02, February 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Fair enough, I can understand that. I guess the easiest way to do it is to just present it as it is in game. The classes are what they are, and while some crossover with the "canon" classes is likely unavoidable due to names, we shouldn't go out of our way to say, like "Lance Fighter is definitely equivalent to Soldier" (though the Armor Knights I am pondering about still if only not to confuse with the mounted Weapon Knights from prior games). As for the topic of magic, yeah, I think it's best that we should, again, present it as it is in game. Red Magic is Red Magic, but we'd note that it includes tomes counted as both Fire and Dark magic in prior games, and so on. Would that work, or am I still overthinking it?--Otherarrow (talk) 04:29, February 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Yep, that'd work. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 05:19, February 7, 2017 (UTC)